I'm not a sunflower
by LudwigLovesFeli
Summary: It's Russia's birthday and China wants to give him a surprise, but can he go through with it. What if it hurt Ivan if he can't? Can a boy at a store really help him out here? BOY XBOY BONDAGE LEMONY GOODNESS DONT LIKE DONT READ. THANK YOU


**Author's note: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTER"S OR HETALIA... BOY X BOY BONDAGE IF YOU NO LIKE GTFO! SO! Russia x China is my favorite Hetalia pairing and i'm so happy I can finally write a fic. Ah... REview comment blah blach thank you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>China paced nervously around his kitchen. Tomorrow was Russia's birthday and he couldn't figure out what to get him. If he went with Russia's i dea he might die of embarrassment. But, Russia would never expect him to do something like it. It would be the perfect surprise. China smiled to himself.<p>

"AIYA!" He yelled,"I can't give myself to him, aru."

China laid down on the kitchen floor and waited for his rice to cook. Maybe he was over thinking the whole thing. I mean they had been dating for six months now, it's not like it's a boody call. The small man pouted, then sighed. If he was going to do this the right way, he needed to think of a plan. One that didn't involve him sprawling naked on a bed. He could always just tell him, but that would mean he'd have to force the words out. Which would not be romantic if it was just blurted or worse. He wouldn't be able to say it. No, no, that was out of the question. Light conversation might make it easier. Tea? Vodka? Sex?...ugh! That didn't sound right either. China though he was going to die on the cold floor thinking about what he was going to do.

China eventually got up and started eating a large bowl of rice. One thing he did when he was under a lot of stress was eat mass amounts of rice. On a day like this he could easily eat three bowls with out realizing it.

Well, now that he had no plan, he might as well figure out what he is going to wear. Their was the red dress Yong Soo had gotten him for Christmas last year. It might be a little tight, but it should get the point across. China was in the height of his contemplation when his door bell rang.

"Hello Ivan," China said bemused,"You are a day early it seems."

"Da. I needed to see what was the matter with you." Ivan smiled, "It seems you have Taiwan quiet worried. She tells me you've been eating nothing but rice and pulling your hair out."

"Excuse me as i go get my wok," by the time Yao returned with the wok Ivan was inside. "Why were you talking to my baby sister you bastard ARU!"

"Yao-Yao calm down," Ivan grabbed Yao's arm, "She was worried about you, so she came to talk to me. I wasn't even aware she was around until she walked up to me. You know what she said. She said my brother won't stop eating rice. There must be something wrong with him. He only eats rice when he is upset. Please help Russia. So i came right here."

"Oh," Yao turned and sat down on the couch, "I just don't know what for your birthday. I don't know what you like."

"I like sunflowers, da." Russia smiled.

"But i am not a sunflower, aru." China placed his face in his hands.

"You. You don't mean! You do?" Russia became excited. "You will give me you for my birthday."

"Not if you keep it up, aru." Chine scowled, "What do you like in bed, Ivan."

Ivan walked over to the couch and put his mouth up to Yao's ear. "I like to have my uke bond and gagged, just waiting for me to get home. It would really drive me crazy if they had a vibrator in their ass and were moaning none stop. Especially if they were moaning my name. And then... Well that's for me to know and you to find out da."

"Ah," Yao blushed,"I don't know if i can do that, aur."

"I don't expect you to," Ivan said with a hint of sorrow.

"Well, you should go home now. I have a lot of work to do, Aru." Yao sighed, "Take this key. You can come into the house tomorrow on your own, but do not come before seven or you will not get your present."

Ivan took the key, "Anything for you Yao-Yao. Bye."

China felt a little bit of self pity as he walk out the back door and to his car. He needed to go to the freakin adult store and by some supplies. He pulled up to the store and groaned. He couldn't do this. However, he moved too the door. Then into the store. He looked at his list.

_Vibrator _

_ball gag?_

_cuffs_

_leg restraints?_

_lube_

_nipple clamps._

Yao began to tear up when a deep voice called out. "Hey dude, you look totally lost. Can i help you find anything?"

"Can you help me find a grocery list full of things?" Yao said glumly.

"Why of course. Can i see your list." The clerk took the list.

Yao time to notice the green eyes and black hair before the boy looked up from the list. "Gee this might take a little time. Follow me."

Yao followed the clerk with out a question to an rack full of boxes.

"Length and color in particular you want?" The clerk smiled.

Yao thought about how big Ivan was. Last he saw it it was roughly nine when fully up.

"Eight inches. I don't care about the color, aru." Yao took the vibrator package from the clerk.

"Do you want a ball gag or one that has a hole for blow jobs?" The clerk picked up two lether straps.

"Ball gag," Yao took the one in his left hand.

"Very good. Furry, leather, or fabric cuffs." The clerk kept moving.

"Can you find ones to match the vibrator." Yao blushed.

"Of course. Red cuffs coming right up." The clerk tossed them to Yao. "Now do you want one or two more pair 's for you legs? You can attach them to the headrest or foot rest."

"Two more sets please." Yao blushed.

"Alright scent of lube?" The clerk yawned.

"Sunflowers?" Yao blushed harder.

"Here you go," The clerk winced,"Weight of nipple clamps."

"As light as possible." Yao scowled.

"Alright sir that will be $150 dollars." The clerk handed yao a large black bag, "Have a good night."

* * *

><p>Ivan was very excited for his birthday surprise as he opened the door to Yao's house. no one was in the living room, dinning room, or kitchen. Ivan went to check the bedroom and found more that he expected. Yao was on the bed with his hands cuffed to the headboard. His feet were cuffed to the sides of the bed. Ivan could hear muted cries of his name from behind the ball gag. What got him the most excited was the sent of sunflowers coming from the red vibrator buried in Yao's ass. Ivan stripped off his close then got on top of his little sun flower. Yao's bright brown eyes looked up at him and begged for his touch. Ivan slowly pulled on the chain of the nipple clamps and Yao gave out a whine.<p>

"Do you like that," Ivan said looking down at Yao's erection, "I did not know you had a cock ring. You sure are a naughty little sunflower, da."

"Nnnn," Yao tried to speak, but was obviously in heaven.

Ivan slowly began to thrust the vibrator in and out of his gift, while pulling on the clamps. Yao bucked up and moaned through the ball gag. He couldn't remember the last time had felt this good. It was shameful, but Yao didn't care he just wanted his love to thrust into him. Yao turned pleading eyes to the violate ones above him.

"You want more," Ivan smirk evilly.

Yoa nodded his head swiftly. Ivan took out the vibrator and inserted four fingers. Yao let out a desperate, but still muted scream. Ivan pumped his hand in and out of his defenseless sun flower. He was practically fucking himself on Ivan's hand when it was removed.

"Yao," Ivan held the smaller man face, "This is going to hurt alot."

Yao blinked.

"I'm going to go inside you and so is the vibrator." Ivan sooth the man by rubbing his cheek. "Just breathe."

Yao nodded his head and relaxed. Ivan lined up the vibrator and his hard erection to Yao's entrance. He slowly slide into the warm velvet until he was he was half was in. The rest he shoved in without warn. Yao was withering and crying a little bit. Ivan wiped away the tears and removed the ball gag.

"Moan for me sunflower," Ivan began thrusting into Yao's hard.

"AHHHH! I-Ivan! Ah! oh oh oh AH!" Yao couldn't help but call out the pain and pleasure were just so intense.

Ivan was pleased by the sight before him. He carefully began to pull at the nipple clamps. With the added pleasure, Yao began to clamp tightly to Ivan's cock. It was just so much at once, he couldn't stand it any. The cock ring was still in place though.

"P-p-please I-van, the ring! T-t-take it, take it off!" Yao panted frantically.

"As you wish, sunflower." Ivan unbuckled the ring and Yao screamed into an orgasm.

The extra tightness of the orgasm caused Ivan to spill deep into Yao.

"Yao, are you ok?" Ivan uncuffed his arm's and legs.

"Yes," Yao panted.

"Do you need anything," Ivan said as he put all the toys in the nightstand.

"No, just sleep." Yao cuddled into the Ivan.

"Da. Let's sleep." Ivan patted Yao's head.

* * *

><p>"IVAN!" Yao yelled angrily.<p>

"Yes Yao," Ivan smiled.

"I can't get get up, aru! I can't even sit up." Yao cried, "Flip me onto my stomach."

"Ok," Ivan flipped Yao, "You know you liked it."

"Shut up ARU!" Yao pulled a pillow over his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: I need tissues. Not to pat myself on the back but i think that was good. Thanks for reading Review comment and so on.<strong>

**Yao: I'm never going to be able to walk again.**

**Ivan: Don't worry I will take care of you ^_^**

**Yao: NO! You'll try to get more.**

**Me: Don't tempt me doll face.**

_**Edit: Spelling =_=**_


End file.
